


Nothing Left to Say [Podfic]

by tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)



Category: Forgotten Realms
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-23
Updated: 2012-03-23
Packaged: 2017-11-02 09:59:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>in which Artemis explains to Jarlaxle why they are no longer friends.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Left to Say [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Nothing Left to Say](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/7415) by _rubber_chicken. 



Available for streaming at [tindeck.com](http://tindeck.com/listen/kxlo)

Download: [MP3](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/nothing-left-to-say) | 4.2 MB | 06:08


End file.
